Lemon Requests
by slenderisbeast lemons
Summary: Lemon Requests from any character from Humphrey's Life, or any of the characters from the movies.
1. Take a Vote

**A/N. Hello, everybody! I'm here with the ultimate lemon request story! Feel free to use any of the characters from the music and feel free to use any of the characters from** ** _Humphrey's Life!_** **But, for the first lemon, let's take a vote. BE AWARE that if you request a lemon from** ** _Humphrey's Life,_** **it will not affect the story in any way possible... so... sorry. Anyway, here are the options**

 **Humphrey X Kate**

 **Kate X Lilly**

 **Winston X Eve**

 **Humphrey X Lilly**

 **Humphrey X Eve**

 **Now guys/gals... ENJOY XD!**


	2. Lemon 1: First Timers

**A/N. And hello, everybody! I'm here with the very first lemon, and it wasn't a request, it was a vote. The winner of the vote is... Kate X Humphrey! Huh, we're going classic! All right! I can dig that. Anyway, I hope you guys/girls enjoy reading! Lol, no pun intended... Oh, and by the way, this chapter is LONG. Sorry, but I meant to post this A LONG time ago. Anyway, I'm kind of switching my focus over to this profile. . .**

 **Lemon 1: First Timers**

 **Third Person**

Humphrey roused with such pride and such happiness. Today was his 17th birthday and he just couldn't wait to get the day started, and he knew he was acting like a child, but he didn't care. Another positive influence on him was because his birthday took place in the middle of the summer, so no school! Humphrey just absolutely despised everything school; he despised the idea, he despised the teachers; he despised the food; hell, he even despised almost everyone there except for his closest friends: James, nicknamed Salty, Evan, nicknamed Shakey, Antonio, nicknamed Mooch, and his one and only, crush at this moment, Kate Valentine. Humphrey seemed to love everything about Kate, including her personality, which is the best thing you can like about anyone. Humphrey was expecting this day to be unforgettable, which may actually turn out that way. He pulled himself up out of bed and put on some, in what he thought, were handsome clothes and some cologne to make himself smell good. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and afterwards putting on some deodorant because you never know when you might get into a little football game with your friends.

However, something seemed off. He didn't know if he forgot to put something on, or if something was just bothering him. The little feeling of that can slow anyone down, probably even Usain Bolt. He shrugged it off and went downstairs to make himself some breakfast. He had two choices: Cereal or Waffles. He had a full box of his favorite cereal, and had his favorite brand of waffles in the freezer, waiting to be eaten and digested. **(Damn, that sounded better in my head xD)** He made the choice of cereal considering he would be out and about soon enough to do all of his favorite activities around town. He would go to a trampoline park named Jump Jam with all of his friends, he's going to go see the movie "Deepwater Horizon" with Kate, which is where he's planning to ask her out, that is if he has the balls to, and at 6:00pm he'll be at Wasabi with all of his friends, and his family. Basically, he's spending the whole day with Kate and half of the day with Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. He ate his cereal kind of quickly because he just couldn't wait to have fun for the day. When he finished his cereal he poured the milk into the sink and cleaned off his bowl and put it in the dishwasher. Once he finished that, he clapped his hands for no reason and swiftly made his way up the stairs to get his phone.

He got his phone off of his nightstand and once the home screen came on, there was a ton of messages from Facebook and some messages from texting saying the same exact thing "Happy Birthday, Humphrey!" He replied to every one of them saying "Thank You!" and saying other things as well. Humphrey has always been polite to everyone, which is another good aspect about him. Humphrey wondered where his mother and father were, but once the thought left his mind, a text appeared on his home screen saying, "What do you want from McDonalds?" He replied saying, "Maybe an Egg McMuffin." The conversation ended there and Humphrey went downstairs and began to play "Dead by Daylight" on his Xbox One. He really enjoyed playing the game, even though it can sometimes be annoying and having decent graphics. The front door of his house opened and his mother came into the living room and immediately gave Humphrey a hug and gave him his food. He exited the match and began to eat his McMuffin and when he finished, he threw away the wrapper and began playing the game again until it was time to go to Jump Jam.

Humphrey does have a father, but when Humphrey was little, he abused him. Eventually he got sent to prison and Humphrey and his mother just decided to get away from his as far as possible just in case if he escapes. Humphrey never really tries to think about what had happened to him, but sometimes it's just too hard. Luckily for him, he stopped thinking about it two years ago, but you could never be too sure... He eventually reached Jump Jam and went inside and signed up and waited for Kate and his friends to arrive. Humphrey knew he was acting like a child, but 17, where he lived, was how old you would have to be to drive a car without your parent or guardian in the car. Too bad he couldn't drive here by himself though. As he was waiting he got a text message from Shakey saying that he couldn't make it because his mother was making him to go to a family reunion down in Hazard, Kentucky. He replied saying that he completely understood and that it was okay. Once he looked away from his phone, Kate walked in and saw Humphrey and ran towards him and gave him a big hug. Humphrey just couldn't help and love the feeling of Kate's breasts up against his chest. Hell, they were so soft that he could sleep on them without noticing that it wasn't a pillow.

They broke away from the hug and went up some stairs and were appalled at what they saw. The trampoline park was bigger than they estimated. There was an area where you could do a slam dunk on what seemed like a twenty-feet goal; there was a dodgeball area; there was a trapeze section; there was a tightrope over a pit full of tatarus; and there was a ninja course where people could test their upper-body strength and their teamwork to finish the course. Salty and Mooch then entered the place simultaneously as Kate and Humphrey were enjoying their time together by bouncing up and down and competing with each other to see if someone could bounce high enough to touch a ball hanging from the ceiling. Humphrey didn't know that Salty and Mooch were there, which gave Mooch an opportunity to scare Humphrey. Mooch bounced from one trampoline to the other and rammed into Humphrey, sending him falling down two trampolines down. Humphrey recovered and laughed and gave Mooch a handshake-hug thing and thanked him for coming. Mooch then fell down as Salty pushed him down and sent him at least half-a-foot down. **(Sorry if that offended you...)** Mooch then got back up and told Salty to go to the dodgeball arena.

"You two go on ahead, Kate and I are going over to the ninja course." Humphrey said bouncing over to the ninja course.

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we're done destroying little kids in dodgeball." Salty said as he began bouncing to the dodgeball arena, whilst doing a flip in the process.

"Oh come on, they're just kids. Go easy on them." Humphrey yelled across the place.

"Okay, fine." Salty yelled back.

Humphrey then switched his attention over to Kate, and maybe to her slightly-bouncing breasts. 'Dammit,' Humphrey thought in his mind as he came to a realization that Kate was wearing a training bra.

"So, do you want to go first on the ninja course?" Humphrey asked Kate as they got in line for the course.

"No, you go first, that way you can help me up if I almost fall." Kate said looking over the course to see if it seemed difficult or not.

"Okay, we'll see how it works out." Humphrey said as he placed one foot on the rock wall.

The first obstacle was a rock wall where you would have to go sideways instead of up. Humphrey always completed rock walls so simply. He didn't know how, but he only came up with one theory; that it was natural. Hell, it was only twenty seconds before he got to the other side and waited for Kate. Kate, on the other hand, was decent at rock walls. She could pass some with ease, but there was some that were difficult to her and she would just give up on some. However, Kate was doing pretty good on this one. One foot at a time she got closer to Humphrey. Then, out of nowhere, she slipped and fell, but Humphrey grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the platform with him.

"Holy shit! Nice save!" Kate complimented Humphrey.

"Thank you!" Humphrey said as he switched his focus over to the next obstacle.

"Have you been working out lately?" Kate asked curiously as she stared and almost drooled at Humphrey's bicep size.

"Yeah, you like?" Humphrey asked teasingly.

"Yeah, it looks great." Kate said as she got pumped up for the next obstacle.

The next obstacle had two options. You could do the spider wall, which was basically you put both of your feet at different walls and carry yourself to the other platform. The other option was a sideways, giant window-frame where you would walk on a skinny beam whilst holding on to other beams, making the windowsill. Kate decided to go for the spider wall while Humphrey went for the window-frame. Kate did the spider wall with ease and Humphrey did the window-frame with ease. They complimented each other and got ready for the next obstacle. The next obstacle was monkey bars, but with a twist. At the end, you would have to detach while swinging forward and grab a net and make your way to the next obstacle.

Humphrey was the first to go. One hand on one, another hand on the other. He then reached the end and began swinging to try and get some extra air when he jumped. Kate sneaked up behind him and pushed him, but Humphrey fortunately grabbed the net before he plummeted into the inevitable tatarus. He looked back up at Kate and shook his head in disapproval. Kate was laughing her ass off and let go of the bar and grabbed the net and made her way to the other platform. Humphrey was already there, waiting for her to get there.

"I fucking hate you..." Humphrey said playfully and waited for Kate to go across the tightrope, which was the next obstacle.

"Hey! You still made it, so don't get all feisty with me." Kate said walking on the tightrope.

"I know, I was only joking." Humphrey said looking at Kate's ass as she was making her way to the other platform.

Kate looked back, but Humphrey eyes were diverted to a kid crying because he/she didn't want to leave. Humphrey remembered those days where he would embarrass his mother or father at a grocery store or something because he didn't get what he wanted. He seemed to be spoiled, but he grew out of it. Humphrey, of course, isn't spoiled now, but back then he was. Humphrey shook his head and switched his focus to the tightrope. Humphrey never had good balance, so he just took two steps on the rope and jumped to the other platform with ease. Kate complimented him and Humphrey then got ready for the hardest and final obstacle of them all.

The final obstacle was nets full of tatarus. Now that may seem like an easy obstacle, but the holes to grab on were so small, which made your feet not able to fit in. The only way you could pass it was by grabbing onto them with your hands and swinging yourself so you could reach the other one and do the same process. Kate didn't know if she could do this one, but Humphrey reassured her and jumped and grabbed onto the first net. He grunted and began swinging himself to the other one and grabbing onto it. There was a kid stuck on a net in front of him, which gave him the opportunity for him to help the little boy. He used his foot and kicked the bag to make it swing. The kid looked back and mouthed the words "thank you", but unfortunately the kid fell and he got out of the pit and got back in line. Humphrey swung himself and grabbed onto the other net, but Humphrey noticed something with the last one.

The last net had the furthest distance of them all. Humphrey knew that he wouldn't be able to reach it, so that meant he would have to detach from the net he was hanging on and stretch his hands out far enough so he could reach the final one. Kate chanted "You got this Humphrey" behind him. Humphrey smiled and swung forward and detached from the net and attempted the reach the other net. Unfortunately he didn't make it and fell into the pit below, punching his fist into the ground.

"Dammit!" He said as he waited for Kate to finish.

"Language!" A counselor shouted at him to his left.

"Sorry!" Humphrey apologized as he focused back on Kate.

Kate was surprisingly doing way better than Humphrey. Kate reached out a hand, grabbed the first one, swung over to the second, detached then grabbed on and did the same repeated process until she jumped from the final platform to the floor. Humphrey just stood there with his jaw on the ground. Kate walked past him without a word, but she did give him a "Ha!" look. Humphrey broke away from his, whatever the fuck, and followed Kate until they were side by side. Humphrey suggested that they go to Salty and Mooch in the dodgeball arena. Kate accepted and they bounced their way towards the arena, preparing themselves to destroy the enemy team. Humphrey wasn't going to go too hard on little kids though and same with Kate. Unfortunately for them, they had to wait until the game was over. There was two more people in the arena. On the blue team was Mooch and on the red team was some random teenager. Mooch threw his ball, but it didn't hit him. Mooch made a terrible decision and began to run for a ball on his side. The teenager saw this and threw his ball and hit him. Mooch fell back so dramatically that it was kind of embarrassing. All of a sudden, everyone who was waiting pushed each other into the arena and placed all the balls in the middle of the arena. Everyone placed their fingertips on the wall behind them and waited for the referee to blow the whistle.

Everyone stood there silently. Kate and Humphrey were so focused that if something got in their sight, it wouldn't break their focus. Mooch and Salty were silently whispering to each other on the other side. Kate and Humphrey knew that they could take advantage of this. They knew this would happen: the whistle will blow and Kate and Humphrey will take off running and get a ball for each other; Mooch and Salty will still be talking but bouncing around, so Humphrey will throw his ball at Mooch and get him out. Kate will bounce from one trampoline to the other and throw her ball whilst in mid-air and get Salty out. Kate and Humphrey looked at each other and smiled and nodded with a determined look on their faces. The whistle blew and everyone began running. Humphrey got two balls (but gave one to Kate) and threw his ball at Mooch and got him out. Kate bounced from one trampoline to another and threw her ball at Salty and got him out. Kate and Humphrey high five(d) each other in mid-air and began to focus again. They didn't bounce because they knew that would make themselves big targets, but instead just walked along.

One person threw her ball at Kate but she caught it and smiled. Humphrey dodged an incoming ball and got that ball and threw it to the teenager that got Mooch out, but missed. He shrugged it off and caught a ball thrown by the same teenager he tried to get out. He wiped his head and ran towards the wall at the end of the arena. Now is the time to be a showoff. Humphrey got a ball while he was running and put a foot on the wall and another foot on the wall and did a backflip and threw his ball at some random guy while he was upside down and GOT HIM. Humphrey couldn't believe it himself that he needed a breather. So he began bouncing to make himself a target, in which he got out immediately. Kate and some little kid were the last two on the red team. There was only one person left on the enemy team. Kate was the next to get out in the game. The blue team was getting all hype because they thought that the guy was going to clutch, but they thought wrong. The little kid threw his ball, missed. Picked up another ball, threw it, missed. The little kid wasn't going to give up. He got another ball and threw it as hard as he can and got the guy out. The blue team then all threw their heads back in shock. Humphrey and Kate, and the whole red team of course, cheered and gave the little kid a high five when they all entered again.

 _(Time Skip: Driving Towards the Movie Theater)_

Humphrey and Kate were in the car driving towards the movie theater to go see the new movie "Deepwater Horizon." The movie was about an oil rig company (out in the middle of the ocean) blowing up and what the workers had to go through to save other workers. It's supposed to be an emotional movie, but Kate said she could handle it and that it was all good. Humphrey was beginning to get bored of just hearing the sounds of chilling air blowing through the vents and turned the radio on to an unknown station. It was playing "Cheap Thrills" by Sia, which was Kate's favorite song at the moment. Kate began singing along and Humphrey just couldn't help but smile as she had such a stunning voice. Humphrey began to secretly audio tape it and save it for later. The song ended and Kate was hyper at the moment. She couldn't wait for the next song, except if it was "Sweatshirt" by Jacob Sartorius. That song is cancer. The next song began playing and a familiar voice to Humphrey began playing. It was The Weeknd's new song "False Alarm." Humphrey already knew all the lyrics, but instead of singing them, he just mouthed the words without a care in the world.

 _Lyrics for "False Alarm"_

 _Bathroom stalls for the powder nose (She Loves)  
High heel shoes with the open toes (She Loves)  
She's got a good time wrapped in gold (She Loves)  
For you, for you  
All red dress with the devil eyes (She Loves)  
So obsessed with the camera lights (She Loves)  
You love her, but you can't deny (She loves)  
The truth, the truth_

 _She loves everybody  
Can't you tell by the signs  
She loves everybody  
She gets off all the time_

 _It's a dark philosophy  
And it haunts her constantly  
It's a false alarm to me  
She's a false alarm  
_

 _False alarm (Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
False alarm (Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
False alarm (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)  
False alarm (Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
False alarm (Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
False alarm (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

 _Six inch long 'bout three inch wide (She Loves)  
Dolla, dolla bill is her only type (She Loves)  
You love her, but you'll never be (She Loves)  
The one, the one  
Diamonds and the rings are her fantasy (She Loves)  
She chase hearts with the Hennessy (She Loves)  
You love her, but you'll never be (She Loves)  
Enough, enough  
_

 _She loves everybody  
Can't you tell by the signs  
She loves everybody  
She gets off all the time  
_

 _It's a dark philosophy  
And it haunts her constantly  
It's a false alarm to me  
She's a false alarm_

 _False alarm (Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
False alarm (Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
False alarm (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)  
False alarm (Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
False alarm (Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
False alarm (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

 _She always leaves the man she loves  
But the diamonds are forever  
She always seems to be alone  
But the diamonds make it better_

 _False alarm (Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
False alarm (Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
False alarm (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)  
False alarm (Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
False alarm (Hey, hey, hey, hey)  
False alarm (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)_

 _End of "False Alarm"_

The song ended just as Kate and Humphrey parked in front of the theater. It was now the moment of truth. Humphrey was going to ask Kate out. Humphrey Kate said that the song was awesome, but she still liked "Cheap Thrills" better. Humphrey didn't care. It was now the moment of truth. Humphrey was going to ask Kate out. Humphrey took a deep breath and began to ask the question.

"Kate?" Kate diverted her attention over to Humphrey. Humphrey just couldn't help but shiver when he saw those beautiful amber eyes of her. "I have a question to ask."

"What's the question? I'll be happy to answer." Kate said with such a pulchritudinous smile on her face.

"Well, I've actually been wanting to ask you this for awhile now..." 'Wow Humphrey, could you make this any more awkward?' Humphrey thought to himself.

"Okay... what's the question?" Kate kind of giggled a bit after her comment.

"Do you... want... to... go out with me?" Humphrey winced a little as he finished his comment.

"Of course! Oh my God! I've been waiting for you to ask me that for months!" Kate said as he pulled Humphrey in for a hug. 'Nice...' Kate thought to herself.

"Wait, seriously? Have to had a crush on me this entire time?!" Humphrey asked in astonishment.

"Yes, and I've bet you've had a crush on me this entire time as well." Kate said crossing her arms and giving him a sly hug.

"Heh heh, I guess we're even." Humphrey said giving himself a mental face palm.

"Yeah..." Kate said giving him a weird look.

'Awkward,' They both thought to themselves.

Humphrey parked his car in front of the movie theater and got into line to get a ticket for the movie. Kate looked to her left and saw the poster for the movie. In her mind, it looked AWESOME to her, which was a plus for Humphrey, and Kate. They eventually reached the front of the line and ordered for tickets.

"Two adults for "Deepwater Horizon" please." Humphrey said as he reached in his back pocket to get his wallet.

"Okay," the lady typed in a few things on a computer. "That'll be $13.57."

Humphrey placed his credit card on the counter. "Thank you! Enjoy the movie!" The lady said as Kate and Humphrey entered the theater.

"Humphrey, go ahead and get me a Sprite; I'm going to use the restroom." Kate said as she began to walk away.

"Okay." Humphrey said as he rubbernecked a little before he diverted his attention somewhere else.

He reached the front of the line. "One large popcorn, one medium Dr. Pepper, and one medium Sprite."

The man typed in a few things "Alright, just one moment." The man was then off on a quest to make the customer happy by making him popcorn and getting him two drinks. **(What the fuck am I saying? xD)**

The man came back within two minutes with the popcorn and the two drinks. "That'll be $10.00."

Humphrey placed his credit card on the counter. "Thank you! Enjoy." Humphrey placed his wallet back in his back wallet.

Kate then came out of the bathroom and got a smile on her face when she saw the popcorn. Humphrey gave the sprite to her and got in line again to give their tickets to the guy/girl who takes the tickets from you and tells you what theater it's in. They began to make up predictions about what's going to happen in the movie. Suddenly someone asked for their tickets. Kate and Humphrey gave their tickets to the lady and sipped on their drinks simultaneously. The lady handed back the tickets and told them to take a left and go down to the end of the hallway to Theater number 4. Kate and Humphrey thanked the lady and began walking towards the end of the nicely decorated hallway. They soon enough got to the end of the hallway and Humphrey held open the door for Kate. Kate thanked him and Humphrey trailed behind her, getting a very nice glimpse of her cheeks. They looked over the railing to see A TON of people there watching the trailers for other movies that are coming out soon. Fortunately for them, they found two seats in the middle of the section of chairs. They sat down and began to share popcorn with each other. Humphrey got a piece and put it in Kate's mouth, and Kate did the same thing after Humphrey did. It was truly the best birthday Humphrey has ever had yet, and it was going to get WAY better tonight, but he just didn't know it yet.

The movie started and everyone diverted their attention to the gigantic screen right in front of them. Kate and Humphrey were eating popcorn, but then an awkward moment once again was present. Humphrey didn't know that Kate's hand was on the arm-rester or whatever-the-fuck, which that made Humphrey set down his hand on Kate's hand. Humphrey took away his hand for a moment, but put it back. 'Come on, Humphrey, you're in a relationship with the girl of your dreams.' Humphrey thought to himself. The movie was now at the part where the explosion happened. Kate was beginning to shiver, either because she was cold or that she was about to cry. Either way, Humphrey put his arm around her. Kate looked at him and smiled and looked back and watched the movie. The movie ended and everyone got up and began to leave the theater. Kate and Humphrey just couldn't help but talk about the movie on the way to Humphrey's car. And then the question that everyone asks was present. Humphrey asked what Kate's favorite part was, in which Kate replied with everything. Kate asked the same thing and Humphrey gave her the exact same answer.

Kate and Humphrey were now on their way to Wasabi, a Japanese place where they cook right in front of you and shit like that. Humphrey was starving, even after all of that popcorn, and same with Kate. The two of them have always had big appetites, but they weren't overweight or anything. The entered the restaurant and Humphrey was immediately tampered with a ton of 'Happy Birthday' and hugs. And of course his mother was all over him with hugs and kisses on the cheeks. Kate smiled at the sight. Humphrey's mother broke away the hug from Humphrey and gave Kate a hug and thanked her for coming and spending the entire day with him and what not. Humphrey's mother suggested that they all go get a table before it gets taken, so they told the hostess that they need a table for four people. Humphrey's uncle was there as well, but he's not a bug hugger, so he just gave Humphrey a handshake and everything else, except for a kiss on the cheek. The hostess led them to a HUGE table with many seats around it. There was a total of two grills on each side of the table. Humphrey just guessed that two cooks are going to be in the same small space cooking for the diners. It was now conversation time.

"So, Humphrey, how has your birthday been?" His mother asked while ordering for everyone's drinks.

"It's been excellent." Humphrey said taking a quick glimpse to Kate, which Kate did the same thing. It was about to get better tonight.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, son." His mother said and afterwards starting a conversation with Humphrey's uncle.

"Don't worry, Humphrey, it's about to get way better tonight." Kate muttered under her breath while biting her lip.

"Sorry, Kate, what did you say?" Humphrey asked her as he heard something coming from Kate.

"Oh, I was just singing "Cheap Thrills." Kate said and taking a sip of her drink.

Before the conversation started, Kate realized that she forgot to get Humphrey something for his birthday. Humphrey did say a while ago that he really didn't want anything, but you know that never works. Kate was thinking of what she could get Humphrey at the last minute. Kate couldn't think of anything except for love. That was when Kate got it. 'That's it! I'll have sex with him!' Kate thought to herself and smiling afterwards. Hell, she's been wanting to do it with Humphrey for quite some time now. Ever since she's met him when she was a freshman in high school, she's been wanting to get with him and have sex with him. Well, they started being friends that year, but Kate and Humphrey wanted to be more than friends. Humphrey finally got the balls to ask her the question, and when Humphrey asked it, Kate lit up inside.

The chef came into the center of the table and asked everyone for their drinks. Kate said Sprite; Humphrey said Dr. Pepper; Humphrey's mother said Coke; Humphrey's uncle said Water. Humphrey's uncle unfortunately had a drinking problem, but he's been trying to stop for years, but this time (according to him) he will stop. He also said that he hasn't drank beer in three months, so that's a plus. Five minutes later the chef came back with everyone's drinks and told everyone that the food will be here in just a minute. Everyone nodded. Kate was still thinking about what's going to happen. She knew it was going to happen, there's no if; she was prepared, the only worry she had was if Humphrey brought protection. Kate didn't even have Plan-B One Step (the pills that prevent pregnancy). Just then, Humphrey asked if Kate was ok, which snapped her out of her trance. Kate replied with a 'Yeah, I'm fine.' Humphrey looked at her funny and then just shrugged and looked to his left to see a cart of food make its way into the middle of the table.

Everyone on Humphrey's side of the table didn't cheer or anything, even though they were doing it in their minds. The first thing the chef did was turn on the grill and organized the vegetables at a different place on the grill. He brought out a knife and began chopping away whilst flipping the knife in his hands. Hell, he even threw it to the top of the restaurant and caught it on its handle and began chopping and flipping again. The vegetables looked perfect. Humphrey was surprised that the chef wasn't Gordon Ramsay in disguise because there seemed to be no mistakes so far.

Dinner was excellent so far. The chef was still cooking up the food, except this time he was cooking the meat. Humphrey and Kate chowed down their vegetables in under five minutes and waited for the meat. The chef put all the chicken on one side and all of the shrimp on the other. Humphrey was looking forward to the shrimp. Hell, the shrimp was looking good and the chef even gave everyone two bowls and put some exotic sauces in them. When Humphrey's mother asked for what it was for, he replied saying it was for the shrimp and the chicken. Soon enough, the meat was done and Humphrey picked up all of the shrimp on his plate and began to eat them while dipping some in the sauce, which made it even better.

 _(Time Skip: End of Dinner Service)_

Dinner ended and Kate and Humphrey and everyone else were stuffed. They couldn't eat for the rest of the night, even if they wanted to. Everyone got up from their and seats and pushed them in simultaneously and walked out of the restaurant talking about how good the food was. Kate was starting to get VERY horny. She knew that the time was drawing near, but she would have to wait a little while more, even though she would get down and dirty with Humphrey right now if she wanted to, but didn't. Humphrey's mother came over to him and asked if he wanted a ride, but Humphrey rejected as he said that he had to take Kate home and Winston and Eve would probably want to see him. Humphrey's mother seemed to understand as she walked away and entered her car and drove off. Humphrey's uncle was the next to go. Now it was just Kate and Humphrey, Kate sighed of relief and Humphrey started to walk towards his car.

On the way to Humphrey's car, Kate got a nice glimpse of Humphrey ass. Kate even bit her lip at the sight of Humphrey's ass and throbbing, bulging muscles. Humphrey was the perfect boyfriend for Kate, and Kate was the perfect girlfriend for Humphrey. They swore to themselves that they would NEVER cheat on each other, and it was clearly visible. Kate and Humphrey entered the car simultaneously and Humphrey turned on the radio to listen to some tunes, but exactly when Humphrey turned up the volume, Kate turned it down and spoke.

"Oh shit! I forgot to give you a present, but it's not here." Kate said whilst thinking to herself that she's got this and that this is going to happen no matter what.

"Kate, I told you not to get me anything..." Humphrey said while looking into those amber eyes of hers.

"Sorry... I just couldn't resist and I know that you'll love it." Kate said smiling to herself afterwards.

"Okay... give me directions on how to get there." Humphrey said rhetorically.

And so they were off to have sex, except Humphrey was the one that didn't know. Kate was leading him to nice and secluded spot. No one ever really goes to this spot, and it's barely visible to the public. Kate found this spot when she went fishing with her father a long time ago. She would go and visit that spot frequently to have deep meltdowns or just think deeply about stuff. But now, for the first time, it's going to be used for sex. She wasn't just going to immediately get down and dirty. She wanted it to be like the movies. Like you know they kiss once and they realize that they are the one and then they have sex. That's how she wanted it to be because she thought it would be so romantic and she thought that it would be a good way for the first time.

Kate was yelling at Humphrey saying 'Left Here! LEFT!'. Humphrey turned left into the nice and secluded spot that had Kate written all over it. Kate and Humphrey got out of the car at the same time and Humphrey began to look around. Kate was already familiar with the place.

"Humphrey, follow me." Kate said shaking her hips while she walked to a patch of leaves.

"What is it?" Humphrey asked curiously as to why Kate dragged him down here.

"Close your eyes." Kate said getting ready to pull down the patch of leaves.

Humphrey closed his eyes and kept them closed until he heard, "Now... open."

Humphrey opened his eyes and he was astonished as he saw one of the most beautiful sceneries he has seen in a long while. There was a flock of birds flying around a VERY clean water pond and there was a doe and her fawn on the right side of the pond with a ton of flowers around it.

"Damn..." Humphrey said as he took out his phone and took a picture of it.

"Oh, and Humphrey." Humphrey turned to make eye contact with her. "That's not your present."

"Okay... then what is?" Humphrey asked curiously until he was taken aback as Kate lunged herself towards Humphrey and kissed him.

Humphrey froze. He was wide-eyed for a moment until he closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss as much as Kate. The kiss went on from having no tongue to having a ton of tongue. The two of them just stood there kissing each other. Humphrey tried to be sly. He moved his hands from her back to her waist. Kate caught that but didn't do anything because she wanted him to grab her ass. Humphrey moved his hands from her waist to her ass and began to playfully squeeze. Kate smiled in the middle of the kiss but got back to french-kissing him as soon as possible. The kiss ended and the star-crossed lovers stared at each other and laughed afterwards. The two of them just couldn't believe it, even Kate. Humphrey said, 'You know, let's do round 2.' In which Kate replied, 'Yeah, but this time longer and more romantic.' Humphrey soon caught on to what she was saying and was nervous. He knew he had condoms in the console, but he just didn't know if he was going to be good at it. 'You know what, fuck it.' Humphrey thought to himself.

Kate couldn't stand to wait anymore, so she grabbed hold of Humphrey's shirt and dragged him toward her and locked lips again. Kate was beginning to feel up... and down Humphrey's body as they were kissing each other. Kate reached behind her and grabbed hold of the car door handle and opened it. Humphrey began to slowly, gently lean down. Kate wasn't hesitating or anything, she was ready, and she's been ready for fuck's sake.

Kate's back touched the seat and she began to reach her hands to Humphrey's back and pull him into the car, with nothing but lust in her eyes. What ever happened to those beautiful amber eyes? Humphrey knew he couldn't get himself out of this one, so he just went along with it, and it later came back to bite him in the ass.

 **(Okay, so the lemon is starting here! I'm sure everyone of you reading has been awaiting the moment for Kate and Humphrey to have sex, this time with WAY MORE detail, and graphics. Anyway, I'm writing this to warn you because I might not be too well at writing lemons so. . . go easy on me. Plus, this is my first written lemon so. . .)**

Kate was on the bottom and Humphrey was on the top. Humphrey and Kate were still lost in love with each other, still french kissing, swapping saliva and teasing each other with their moist tongues. Humphrey decided now was a good time to cup a feel of one of her ass cheeks. He reached his hand down there and starting to rub her ass, even though it was protected by the clothing. Humphrey was already excited as fuck, with his dick creating a tent out of his sweatpants and poking Kate's stomach. Kate broke the kiss to stare at Humphrey for a second. She smiled and went straight back to making out with him. Humphrey decided to take ass rubbing to another level. He began to squeeze each cheek, making Kate do little squeals and chuckle a bit. Humphrey eventually got tired of ass rubbing and squeezing and made a 'stick figure' out of his fingers. He walked his fingers across the ass and eventually to the camel toe Kate had and began to play with it. Kate let out some moans while Humphrey was having fun with Kate's pussy, and Humphrey couldn't help but continue.

Eventually, Humphrey broke the make-out session and got up and took off his shirt. Kate bit her lips and pushed her hand down to her pussy when she saw Humphrey's body. Although, she's seen him shirtless before, it was nothing compared to this. I mean, come on, they're having sex and Humphrey has evolved so much. . . Kate broke the thoughts by pushing Humphrey to the side and downward, making Kate on top and Humphrey on the bottom. Kate wasted no time. She took off her shirt to reveal her breasts come plopping out, with the bra barely hanging on. Yes, Kate wore a 'too small' bra on purpose. Humphrey leaned forward and began to kiss Kate's neck, going lower and lower every smooch. Kate let out small moans from the pleasurable feelings, getting wetter and wetter, until the first drop landed on Humphrey's sweatpants. Humphrey knew what just happened and smiled. Humphrey eventually got to the cleavage and began to playfully tease them with his tongue. Humphrey was going around in circles, in different spots as well. Kate was hopeless and just let Humphrey pleasure her to hell. Humphrey's dick was getting longer and longer, until it reached its maximum length: ten inches.

Humphrey was getting annoyed because of the bra protecting her breasts from reveal, so he reached behind Kate's back, while making out with Kate in the process, and undid the bra strap. Kate got up and got one shoulder strap off, and eventually the other. Kate took off the bra and threw it to the windshield. Humphrey wasted no time and latched on, sucking the hell out of her hard, stiff nipples. Kate moaned aloud many times during the process. Kate reached her hand down to Humphrey's dick area and began to rub that area, feeling the massive bulge in his pants. Humphrey let out quiet, minute moans when Kate did this. Humphrey was still latched on, sucking and licking in circles and even going across the nipple. Humphrey was squeezing the other one. He quit sucking her right breast and immediately went to the other. He spit on it first and then went to sucking and licking, while squeezing her other in the process. Kate leaned back a little and let out some more drips from her leggings. Kate pushed Humphrey back a little and Humphrey sat up. Kate got on the floorboards and began to took off Humphrey's sweatpants to reveal his MASSIVE bulge in his boxers with a squirrel on it saying, 'Don't touch my nuts.' Kate chuckled a little at the picture and wrapped her hands around Humphrey's boxers' sides. Kate paused though, and Humphrey decided to speak.

"Kate? What's wrong?" Humphrey asked curiously because of the sudden pause.

"It's just. . . I've never given a blowjob before. I don't think I'll be good at it. . ." Kate said shamefully.

"Don't worry, Kate. I'm sure you'll be amazing at it, I mean hell, just the tip feels so good, according to my friends. And I haven't eaten pussy yet, so. . ." Humphrey said with complete honesty in his voice.

"Heh, Okay. . . Well. . . Here goes nothing." Kate said as she took off Humphrey's boxers to reveal Humphrey's ten inch dick.

Kate was taken aback by the size of it. I mean she's watch porn and saw some pretty big dicks on there, but seeing one in person really appalled her. Kate wrapped her hands around it and began to stroke it. Humphrey let out a moan while Kate was stroking his dick, getting faster and faster. Kate began to speed up, making Humphrey moan more. Kate let out a couple of more drips from her legging when she was stroking it and just gave in. She used her tongue to touch the tip and do a complete circle around it. Kate eventually began to play with Humphrey's tip a lot. Humphrey was moaning while saying words now, such as 'Oh my gosh. . ." and 'Ohhhhh. . ." Kate couldn't take it anymore. Kate began the blowjob with a deepthroat. Humphrey was taken aback by the sudden action and moaned aloud.

"Holy. . . Shit. . ." Humphrey moaned aloud as Kate was bobbing her head up and down swiftfully.

Kate began to get faster with her sucks and licks and her 'tipjobs.' Kate was bobbing her head up and down and even got away from the rod to lick at the sides from time to time. But mainly, it was just bobbing her head up and down and playing with his balls. Kate took it to the next level as well. Kate stopped sucking on his rod and began to lick his balls. Kate even put one, gently, into her mouth and sucked, gently. Kate sucked on the other one and eventually went back to bobbing her head up and down on his rod. Kate was letting more drips than ever drip onto her floorboards, and she was okay with it. Kate stuck her hand down towards her pussy and began to masturbate while giving a blowjob. Kate was pretty flabbergasted at how wet her pussy was, but she went along with it, as it was a good thing, according to teachers and even her mother. Kate ended the blowjob and got up and kissed Humphrey, while rubbing his cock during the make-out session. Now, it was Humphrey's turn.

Humphrey lift up Kate barely and laid her against the seat. Kate was spread eagle with her back arched against the car door. Humphrey got down on his knees on the floorboard and pulled off Kate's leggings to reveal her very moist panties and to release fumes swirling around in the air. Humphrey loved the smell. Kate moved her head to look at him, and Humphrey looked at her. They both smiled. Humphrey began to kiss her thighs with tongue, getting closer and closer to her pink folds every smooch. Kate let out some moans in the process, making Humphrey more horny. Humphrey hesitated, took a deep breath, and pulled down her panties. Humphrey immediately dove in and began to 'eat' the hell out of Kate. When Humphrey tongue made contact, Kate moaned aloud and shoved her hand down there and began to masturbate her pussy while Humphrey was shoving his tongue in it and everything. Kate's back arched and she moaned aloud on every contact. Humphrey smiled and shoved his fingers up there a little and began to lick and shove her pussy again.

Kate was in another world at the time, and same with Humphrey. He was eating the hell out of her. Humphrey was even jerking off while he was eating her. Humphrey finished eating her and they were both ready for the main event. Kate got up and pulled him into another deep, passionate make-out session. Kate ended the make out session and got up. Humphrey leaned back against the seat and watched Kate with great interest as she placed her right leg on Humphrey's left side and the other on his right. Kate wasn't worried about her hymen breaking because when she was dared to do the splits, it tore and Kate had to go home. Kate grabbed hold of Humphrey's cock and aligned it with her entrance. Kate and Humphrey took a deep breath simultaneously and Kate began to slide down gently and slowly. Kate moaned at the great feelings she was experiencing. Humphrey let out some moans during the process as well. Once Kate reached the bottom, she went back to the tip and did it again to get used to the feeling. Humphrey's head fell backwards at the wonderful sensations coursing through his body.

Kate eventually got used to the feeling and sped up her pace, making both of the star-crossed lovers moan louder and more often. Kate sped up her pace even more and eventually began to bounce, making a little 'clap' sound as her breasts were hitting her skin and Humphrey's balls hitting Kate's moist pussy. Kate sped up her pace even more, making the 'clap' sound louder and faster. Humphrey and Kate were moaning their loudest now. Kate was BOUNCING! Humphrey latched on to one of her nipples as Humphrey fucking the fuck out of her. Humphrey broke the 'nip-sucking' and began to make-out with Kate. During the make-out-and-fucking-session, Kate moaned in Humphrey's mouth because of the indescribable feelings she was making of.

"Oh fuck! God dammit! Ohhhhh. . ." Kate moaned aloud as Humphrey began to thrust into her now.

"Damn, Kate. Your pussy is so tight!" Humphrey compliments while moaning.

"Thank you. . . You're so fucking huge!" Kate moaned aloud as she squealed a little at the moment.

They've been fucking for about seven minutes now, and Humphrey was beginning to signal that he was about to blow his loads.

"Kate. I'm a-about to cum!" Humphrey yelled whilst moaning from the feeling.

"Okay, just stop fucking when you're about to." Kate said, not wanting to get pregnant.

Humphrey got up and Kate was now on the floorboards with Humphrey. Going lower to where Humphrey was going to eject his cum. Kate opened her mouth wide and awaited the cum to enter her mouth. Humphrey was jerking his dick off right in front of her, going his fasted speed he's even jerked off. Eventually, Humphrey came and most went into her mouth, while the left overs were on her face. She licked most of it off, but couldn't get some. She got a towel and wiped it off and licked it right off the towel. After Humphrey came, his dick was getting softer and softer until it was in its beginning stage. Kate and Humphrey got all of their clothes on and went up to their seats. They rolled down their windows to get rid of the 'sex smells' from the car and once they couldn't smell it anymore, they drove off to their houses.

 **(That's the end of the lemon part, but not the end of the chapter)**

Humphrey reached Kate's house and dropped her off. But before Kate got out, she gave Humphrey a quick peck on the lips and said her goodbyes and got out of the car. Humphrey waved bye and drove off to his house, which was in a different neighborhood and everything. Once Kate got inside of her house, she was greeted by her Mom sitting on the steps with her arms crossed.

"Where were you?" Eve asked her daughter, with such a 'mom' glare, making Kate scared.

Humphrey got out of his car as he pulled up his driveway. When Humphrey entered his house, he was greeted by the same 'mom' glare and the arm-crossing.

"Where were you?" Humphrey's mother asked.

 **A/N. And that will CONCLUDE this LONG ASS lemon. Fuck! This was the longest chapter I've ever written! Damn, I feel like I need a medal or something. Anyway, this was the first ever lemon I've written. So, say whatever you want in the comment section. Remember, I take all criticism, so say something and I'll try to fix it. Anyway, I hope you guys/gals enjoyed. Review, favorite, follow, or all of the above. Any of which are highly appreciated! :)**


	3. Lemon 2: Three Rounds

_**A/N. Hello, everybody! I'm here with my official second lemon for**_ _ **Lemon Requests**_ _ **! This lemon was requested by "hey there i'm the lemony pear". That is one hell of a name there, dude. Anyway, he suggested for a Humphrey X Eve one, but with some twists and turns and what the fuck ever. I'm just going to point out that I will switch it up from time to time, so don't expect it to be completely what you wanted. So, the last lemon seemed to be very well with the critics on FanFiction (you guys). You guys said that I did such a good job at giving everyone a backstory and describing the sex with everyone and other things. So why not make more? Anyway, let's get into this lemon. But first, some shoutouts!**_

* * *

 _ **Porcupain: "It was good!Now my vote is Humphrey X Eve !**_

 _ **BORRE2222: "God chapter"**_

* * *

 **Lemon #2: Three Rounds**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

It's been awhile since Kate and Humphrey did their little thing in the back of their car in some secret spot where Kate would go to and have meltdowns and stuff. He could never stop thinking about the events that took place after school. But after all of the sex and good feelings, Humphrey got grounded for two weeks because of making his mother worried. He completely disagreed with everything his mother said, and even flipped her off when he was going up the stairs. Thank God she wasn't looking when he did that. Once he got up to his room, he kicked off his shoes and let out all of his anger in his pillow by screaming. The pillow muffled all of his screams, making his mother unaware of how pissed of Humphrey actually was. On the other hand, Kate's mom wasn't really as mad as Humphrey's "overprotective" mother. Kate's mom just sat Kate down on the couch and lectured her. Hell, a lecture can be even worse than getting grounded. Kate just went up to her room and crashed onto her bed. She turned on her TV and watched TV until she thought everyone was asleep. Once she did, she stuck her hand down to her core and began to play with herself because of how good Humphrey's cock inside her felt.

She began with just moving her fingers around counterclockwise. During masturbation, she let out some quiet moans and whispered Humphrey's name along with "stick that big cock of yours inside me and cum inside me please. . ." Kate began to get really into the feelings coursing in her lower region and began to stick her ring finger inside her pussy, pretending it was Humphrey's cock. That wasn't even enough for her. She stuck her middle and index finger inside her pussy as well, speeding up after every 'inside-out.' Kate was beginning to breathe heavily during the process, accidentally letting some loud moans. Even three fingers weren't enough for her. Kate tried her pinky as well and began to go in and out again, but every time she would go out, she would start rubbing the tip of her pussy side-to-side, but very fast. She was whispering Humphrey's name and moaning loudly. Suddenly, a door opened a light came on in the hallway. Kate got her fingers out of her pussy and put them in her mouth, trying to prevent the smell from lingering inside the room. She swiftly pulled the covers over her and turned her body so that her back was facing the door. The door opened and Eve came in with a strange look on her face. Eve thought she heard noises coming from Kate's room, but shrugged it off and closed the door behind her. Kate turned over and sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, Humphrey was in his room and was doing the same thing Kate was doing minutes ago. He was beating his meat to a sexy bikini picture of Kate on Instagram. He flipped a photo and found another one, but this one from behind. He beat his meat faster to that photo and came all over his hand and a little on his blanket. He always told his mother it was a wet dream and he'll wash it, so he's off the hook. The next morning Humphrey took his sheets down to the washing machine and put them in the washer. Humphrey's mother, otherwise known as Angela, was adjacent to him, with dirty clothes of her own.

"Humphrey, why are you washing your sheets again? Was it another wet dream?" Angela asked curiously, even though she knew it was embarrassing to ask.

"Yeah, the big guy has a mind of his own when I'm asleep," Humphrey said whilst pouring some detergent in and closing the lid and starting the machine.

The rest of the conversation had no words, just silence. Humphrey walked past his mother and went up to his room and began to play some PS4 in his room. He was playing his favorite Call of Duty game, which was Black Ops 3. Even though he disapproved of the campaign, he still loved playing the multiplayer and zombies. He has Infinite Warfare, but after he tried it out, he hasn't put the game in the PS4 since because of how fucking awful it was. He thought the only good thing about it was the campaign, but he hated the multiplayer and the zombies. **(That is my opinion of the game. RESPECT IT!)** He was dominating with the Kuda, killing everyone who dared to step in his line of sight. He pulled out his specialist weapon (Tempest) and got a triple kill and ALMOST got a quad until some bitch camping in a corner killed him. Humphrey got on his mic and roasted the dude so hard, making other people with their mics on chuckle.

After about an hour of playing, he got a text from Kate. He said bye to everyone and left the game and turned off his PS4. The text read, 'Sorry :(, we can't "hang out" together today because of a cheerleading competition.'. Humphrey replied, 'Okay, no worries. I'll miss you.' Kate replied, 'Aww thanks, I will too. . . Love you!' Humphrey replied, 'Love you too, Kate.' The texting conversation ended there, and Humphrey went back to playing some more Black Ops 3. Fifty minutes passed until he got another text from Kate, but this time it was different. Something seemed off with this one because it showed Eve's "signature" at the bottom. He scrolled down and saw that Eve unlocked Kate's phone (somehow). The text read, 'Come over to my house, we need to talk.' Humphrey turned off his PS4 and put on a black Nike shirt and some plain, maroon sweatpants. He left his room and went down to the front door to put on his rebook zig shoes. Humphrey exited his house and began the kind-of-long-walk to Kate's house while using data to listen to his favorite music.

He was strolling on down a sidewalk and during his walk, ironically, a song called "Sidewalks" came on. Humphrey was mouthing the words as he was walking down the sidewalk, and right when the song ended, he looked up and saw that he reached his destination: Kate's house. For some odd reason Eve wants to talk with Humphrey about something he didn't know, but he was willing to find out. He walked up the four-stair staircase up to the front door and rung the doorbell. Eve wasn't slow at answering the door. She was wearing a bathrobe and had a towel on her head; Humphrey assumed that she just got out of the shower, but little did he know that that wasn't the real reason at all, not even close. Eve sat down Humphrey in a chair and Eve sat across from him on the couch.

"So, Humphrey. How are Kate and your's relationship going?" Eve asked curiously, whilst adjusting the tower on her head.

Humphrey hesitated for a moment because he didn't want to tell Eve about their intimacy the other day. "I think it's going pretty well. No argument. . . yet."

"Have you taken your relationship with her to. . . the next level?" Eve asked with a huge, "evil" smile on her face.

"Not y-yet, b-but we're pl-planning to," Humphrey said while creating the Nile river of sweat on his forehead and chin.

"You stuttered, why?" Eve asked while getting up and heading into her kitchen.

Humphrey had nothing else to say, but the truth. Eve was way too hard to crack. "Okay, okay, you got me. We had sex a couple of weeks ago in her car."

"That's what I thought. Would you like a drink?" Eve asked Humphrey.

"Sure. . . but wait, you're not at all concerned or upset that Kate, your daughter, had sex with me?" Humphrey asked, astonished at what he was hearing.

"No, I think she's old enough to make her own decisions, except drugs and alcohol," Eve said while pouring some substance in Humphrey's drink.

Eve mixed the drink up with the substance up, devilishly smiling in the process. She walked back to the living room and handed the glass to Humphrey and sat down, taking a sip of her rupee-free drink. Humphrey wasted no time. Once he got the drink, he took a sip and another and soon enough finished the glass. He took the glass to the sink and placed it in and sat back down in his chair. Eve was just waiting for it. Waiting for it to commence. Waiting for Humphrey to become her slave. In a matter of thirty seconds, Humphrey has now lost control of himself. His old self was buried deep down inside the body, trying to escape, but can't. The new Humphrey was now complimenting Eve on everything.

"My eyes are not better than Kate's, Humphrey! Just stop!" Eve said blushing.

"You know Eve, you have very big tits," Humphrey said laughing afterwards and slouching in his chair.

"Oh! Well. . . would you like to see them?" Eve asked seductively, with lust, and laughter afterwards.

Eve got off the couch and walked slowly to her victim: Humphrey. Eve walked slowly, waiting at least two seconds before the next step. She slowly took her hands and placed them on the knot of her robe. Slowly and seductively, Eve untied the knot and held the ends together.

 **(Okay, guys. The lemon(s) is starting here, so get your lotion and tissues and pleasure yourself as we go.)** She took off her robe to reveal her large, round, partially-sagged breasts. Eve offered her hand to Humphrey, in which he accepted.

"Humphrey, do you want to take this. . . upstairs?" Eve asked seductively with the "fuck me" eyes.

"Yes, I do," Humphrey said getting up off of the chair and following Eve, looking at her ass on the way upstairs.

Eve took Humphrey into her bedroom, the master bedroom, and took him out on the deck. Humphrey has never been to this part of the house before. Back when Kate and Humphrey were in their childhood, around seven and eleven, Kate always told Humphrey that they weren't allowed to go into Eve's bedroom for reasons Humphrey never knew. Kate never told him the reasons as well, but the thing is that Kate knew the reasons, she just never told Humphrey because she thought it would disgust him. But when Humphrey got a dirty mind, he came up with the true reason. Humphrey stood flabbergasted at what he saw. On the balcony, there was a jacuzzi that Humphrey just couldn't wait to hop into. But, he didn't bring a swimsuit. Eve said he could just do it nude, like her, in which he did.

Humphrey took off his clothes to reveal his dick. His dick wasn't hard yet, but it will be soon. Eve took the time to stare at it, and to her surprise, it was bigger than she thought. 10 inches is massive for that age. Also, Humphrey's still going through puberty, meaning that his dick will grow even more. Eve just couldn't help herself. . . As she was staring at his dick, she began to fondle her breasts, squeezing them both simultaneously and even licking her own nipples. Humphrey was getting hard at the sight of it. Eve noticed that Humphrey was getting an erection, so she offered Humphrey into the jacuzzi. Humphrey accepted and stepped right into the jacuzzi. Humphrey let out a 'relaxed' moan and placed his feet on the bottom and placed his arms spanned out on the sides. Eve wasn't far behind to get into the jacuzzi, about ten seconds.

Humphrey turned to look at Eve but shifted his eyes a little downward towards her breasts, which were now wet. To Humphrey, the hot water felt good around his dick and to Eve, well it really didn't affect Eve because of how many times she's been in the hot tub. Eve scooted her way over towards Humphrey until she was right next to him. She leaned her head on him and closed her eyes and smiled devilishly. She knew that she was now in complete control over him, and she knew that Kate wouldn't be back until one in the morning; the time now is eight o' five. Eve's hand was suddenly drifting somewhere else, somewhere down on Humphrey's body. Humphrey was noticing this but didn't do anything as he usually went with the flow almost every time. Eve's hand was now at Humphrey's waist; Humphrey was sweating bullets on his forehead but didn't do anything. Eve's hand soon reached his cock and she began to stroke it as it was already hard.

Humphrey's dick was at maximum length. Eve was still stroking it and giving him a handjob; up, down, up, down, she began to speed up the pace. Humphrey was breathing heavily, and letting out soft moans like every thirty seconds. Eve shifted herself that she was now face-to-face with Humphrey. Humphrey's old self was still locked in a cellar deep down inside his body, if he was still there, he'd get out of there as fast as he could, but unfortunately Humphrey has been ruphied and his 'new' self was just accepting the fact that he was cheating on Kate with her mother; how sad that would be if you were to get caught. Eve slowly began to sink into the water, with her finger on Humphrey's lips. Yes, Eve was going underwater to give Humphrey a blowjob.

Once Eve was fully submerged into the water, she grabbed hold of Humphrey's erected dick and put her lips right on the tip, making Humphrey shiver and begin to breathe heavily. Eve was taking her time, trying to remember her tactics on Winston a while ago. She began to put the dick deeper into her mouth, with reactions from Humphrey being a little lower than Kate's, but that will all change in a few seconds. Eve emerged from the water to get another breath in, and soon went back to sucking Humphrey's dick under the heated water. Eve was still on the tip, just now beginning to put the whole tip in her mouth, actually. Eve would put the tip in her mouth for about two seconds, then would get out of her mouth, then would lick the tip with her tongue, then go right back to putting the whole tip in her mouth, and then keep repeating the process. Humphrey was in absolute heaven right now, at least the uncontrollable version of Humphrey.

Eve went up from underwater to get another breath of air, and in the matter of a snap she was back under the water with her eyes closed and her mouth around a tip of the dick. Eve wanted to pleasure Humphrey to his furthest desire by doing one of her and Winston's favorite tactics, which was also a very common blowjob tactics for women, and guys if you're into that sort of thing. Eve deepthroated Humphrey's cock four times in a row and was now bobbing her head up and down on the long, red, veiny, throbbing rod of Humphrey's. Humphrey let out some aloud moans and placed his hand on Eve's submerged head. Humphrey was gently pushing Eve's head down his cock, while pulling her head back for her to go up. Humphrey was sweating bullets on his forehead once again, and it would seem as if Humphrey was hyperventilating, but he really wasn't.

Eve took a break from sucking the long rod of Humphrey's to tickle his balls with her tongue. She wrapped her tongue around one ball and fondled the other with her fingers.

"Fuck. . ." Humphrey moaned aloud from above the water.

Eve emerged from the water with the "fuck me" eyes. "We'll continue this later, Humphrey." Eve laughed devilishly after the comment.

"I'm l-looking forward to it." Humphrey let out, trying not to ejaculate prematurely. Fortunately for Humphrey, he didn't empty. . . yet.

Eve got out of the hot tub and opened the glass door into her room. Humphrey was jerking off in the hot tub, happy at what he just experienced. Since Eve has already given many blowjobs before, she knew what to do and how to make it "the best" there ever was. Of course, the real Humphrey wouldn't allow this crazy shit to happen, but this wasn't the real version of himself. Humphrey finished jerking off and got out of the hot tub and entered the room. Eve was downstairs doing God knows what while Humphrey was in her room, alone, waiting for Eve. Eve was coming up the stairs with a magnum, with fool's gold rubber. She entered the room and handed Humphrey the magnum, with it already out of its package. He put it on and Eve forcefully pushed him down on the bed. Eve crawled on top of him, stopping where her pussy was aligned with Humphrey's mouth. Eve's pussy was wet as fuck. From barely anything, to wet, then to the fucking seven oceans. Crazy.

"Go ahead, Humphrey. Eat me!" Eve seductively shouted, moving the strap so that Humphrey could start licking, and sucking, and fingering, etc. etc.

Humphrey smiled and dove in. Eve caught her breath as soon as Humphrey tongue entered her core, swirling around every little molecule of water he could taste. Eve was screaming Humphrey's name at the top of her lungs, while pushing Humphrey's head deeper into her pussy. Humphrey was having the time of his life, at least the fake version of him. Humphrey took a nice, long lick at the ends of her pussy then dove back in. If Humphrey was still rufied and he went to school, he would tell all of his friends of the pussy he got last night. Eve slammed her hand on the bed-frame in front of her and moaned aloud while panting like a wolf afterward. Humphrey exited the pussy and put two of his fingers inside of Eve while kissing and licking the pussy simultaneously. Eve was in heaven, at least it seemed like it. Humphrey took out his fingers and took his hands and placed them on Eve's ass and began to squeeze.

"Come on Humphrey, spank me! I've been such a naughty girl tonight." Eve said while adjusting herself and moaning a little.

Humphrey lightly smacked Eve's ass and "tongue-throated" Eve's pussy immediately afterward. "Come on, Humphrey! Show me how a real man punishes a woman!" Eve yelled.

Humphrey smacked Eve's ass as hard as he could, making Eve jump a little, but the pain faded immediately. Eve absolutely loved it. Eve requested for him to spank it more, in which Humphrey replied with another spank. Eve moaned a little and began to bounce on Humphrey's tongue. Humphrey's tongue was sticking up, almost as if it was his dick, which was but that's not the point. Eve just bounced while Humphrey's tongue was sticking up. Eve was absolutely loving every second of it. Surprisingly to her, Humphrey's very good at foreplay. As soon as Humphrey's tongue entered Eve's core, he began to jerk off, very slowly at first but sped up. Humphrey could feel his cum coming, but he held it in because Eve might want to swallow some of Humphrey. Humphrey fingered Eve and raised his fingers up to Eve's mouth. Eve saw Humphrey's fingers and sucked on them instantly. Eve bent down and gave Humphrey a kiss, but Humphrey wasn't satisfied at all, not even a little bit. Humphrey wrapped his hands around Eve's neck and brought her in for a french kiss. Eve's tongue went down Humphrey's throat, in which Humphrey did the exact same thing to Eve. Eve moaned in Humphrey's mouth a little and ended the kiss. Humphrey gave Eve's ass another smack, making Eve jump a little and moan aloud for three seconds.

Eve was still getting her pussy licked, loving every second of it, but all of a sudden she got an idea. Eve wrapped her fingers around Humphrey's 10-incher and began to stroke it. Humphrey let out a quiet, minute moan by Eve's fingers touching his cock. Eve spit on it with such amazing accuracy and began to stroke it faster. Humphrey loved it so much that he actually put his tongue back into his mouth. Eve got off of Humphrey's face and positioned herself so that her mouth was aligned with Humphrey's cock and that her pussy was aligned with Humphrey's mouth. 69 time baby! Humphrey immediately dove in and so did Eve. Both of the pair were moaning and saying each other's names with such pleasure. Humphrey decided to take it up a notch. Humphrey went above Eve's pussy and gave her asshole on quick lick. Eve went wide-eyed, and so did her mouth as she moaned loud from Humphrey's tongue entering her asshole. Humphrey wasn't even close to finishing up yet. Humphrey smacked Eve's ass harder than he ever done before and began to squeeze and smack.

Eve's ass was blood red from all of the smacks Humphrey gave her. Eve was also giving Humphrey another good blowjob, with her mouth not even taking the whole thing in. Eve fondled with Humphrey balls every now and then, very carefully because she didn't want to injure Humphrey. A little pre-cum exited Humphrey when Eve deepthroated another time. Humphrey plundered his tongue into Eve's asshole with such force that it made Eve moan louder than ever. Good thing they're in a rural area though. . . Eve banged on the wall once again, and Humphrey was squeezing Eve's ass and playing with her asshole for about twenty more minutes until they called it quits, at least for now :) Humphrey and Eve went downstairs, but on the way down, Humphrey gave Eve's ass a little smack, which made Eve smile lustfully at him. They went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Eve opened the cabinet and took out some bread and some peanut butter. She spread the peanut butter on the sandwich and sat down and began eating it. Humphrey just took a piece of bread and just ate it considering he wasn't really hungry at the moment. Well, he was hungry for that pussy (at least this version of Humphrey). He sat down across from Eve. They stared at each other while they ate their food. Eve sat the sandwich down and took her hand into the shape of a fist. She began jerking it back and forth while her tongue was pushing on her cheek, making it look like that she was getting a nice, sweet, rough blowjob. Humphrey was getting excited again just looking at the sight of Eve. Eve ducked her head under the table and saw Humphrey long rod bulging from his jeans. She looked back up at him and smiled and gave him the 'fuck me' eyes.

"You want to know something about me, Humphrey?" Eve asked him while taking another bite of her peanut butter sandwich.

"What's that, Eve?" Humphrey asked curiously as he stretched out his arms and moaned a little.

"Peanut Butter makes me really, really horny." Eve asked as she swiped the plate off the table, making the glass break.

Eve crawled on the table and began crawling on the table towards Humphrey. Humphrey was just sitting there, looking at Eve, the tiger coming loose towards him. His dick was getting even more excited as she drew nearer. Eve let out a purr, which made Humphrey shiver a little because of how sexy that sounded and looked. Eve grasped Humphrey's face and pulled him towards her. Once they were close, they locked lips and began to tongue wrestle for some time. Eve crawled onto Humphrey and sat on his lap. Eve facing the back of the chair, Humphrey facing the table. Humphrey grabbed hold of Eve's breast and began to gently squeeze it. Eve moaned a little inside of Humphrey's mouth from the content and the feeling of her breast being squeezed.

"So. . . Humphrey," Eve said as she quit kissing Humphrey a little bit. "What do you say? You ready for round three?"

"You know I am." Humphrey said as he took hold of Eve's hand and put on his raging bulge in his pants.

They both got off of each other and quickly stripped off their clothes. They locked lips with each other once again. Humphrey was fondling with Eve's breast while Eve was reaching down below and stroking Humphrey's cock. She quickly stopped kissing Humphrey and bent over and began to suck Humphrey's cock. She used her tongue and scraped the sides of his cock and attempted to put the whole dick in her mouth, but couldn't. Eve held Humphrey dick up and started to lick and suck on Humphrey's two nuts. Humphrey moaned aloud from the contact. She deepthroated again and began to bob her head back and forth. She reached her hand down and masturbated as she was sucking Humphrey's long, red, veiny cock. She quit the blowjob and turned around and bent over.

"Come on, Humphrey. Fuck me again!" Eve shouted as she was so horny that her pussy was dripping.

"If you say so." Humphrey said as he aligned his cock with her pussy and began to thrust inside of her.

Eve moaned aloud as she felt Humphrey's dick inside of her again. Humphrey was thrusting inside of Eve so fast that it may seem as Humphrey was The Flash. Eve turned around and locked lips with Humphrey again. However, Humphrey wanted his dick inside of Eve's pussy a lot more than he wanted before. He picked up Eve with his two hands and began to thrust inside of her once again. Eve was appalled at Humphrey's immense strength, but she absolutely loved it. Humphrey was thrusting inside of her as his tongue was also in Eve's mouth, tussling with Eve's tongue. Humphrey sat Eve on the countertop, while still fucking her pussy of course.

As Humphrey was fucking Eve and kissing her at the same time, Humphrey realized something.

 **(Okay, guys. I apologize for ending the lemon here, but it has to end at some point.)**

Humphrey got off of Eve and pulled his dick out of her and looked at her, abusurdly staring at her.

"What is it, Humphrey? Am I too wet for you?" Eve asked while lustfully smiling and motioning her hand for him to "come here."

"WHAT THE FUCK, EVE?!" Humphrey shouted as long as he could.

Eve realized that the drug wore off. "Oh shit." Eve muttered under her breath.

"Oh, just wait until the cops here about this." Humphrey shouted as he grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom and locked the doors. He put on his clothes and quickly ran out of the door.

* * *

 _ **A/N. And that's the end of the lemon. I'm sorry that this wasn't as long as the first, but these are the ideas I came up with and decided to lay them down here. Anyway, I'm not going to say much. Oh yeah, nevermind that last sentence. The reason I haven't been posting a lot lately was because that I've been going through some drama with my girlfriend and family and school's been a dick. Anyway, I would just like to say that I'm back. I'm back and I'm bringing the gold.**_


	4. Why I've Been Away

_**A/N. Hi, everyone. You probably were thinking that I was going to post a new lemon for all of you fans to enjoy, but sorry you didn't get what you wished for. This has nothing to do with you guys/gals, it is strictly my opinion and my decision, so sorry if you disagree. I don't think I can keep writing for this account anymore. If I even try to write or start a lemon, I'd always just delete it all and try to think of something else to write, but I just can't. I have such a strong writer's block for this account that I don't even know if I can write another lemon anymore. All my ideas are just on my other stories on my other account. Most of my ideas are for Humphrey's Life 2, From Friends to Enemies, and my upcoming FanFiction Hardships of Survival. Literally no ideas are coming for this account. I can't even think of a good way to write an opening sentence for this account, so I think I'm just going to leave this account until I finally get some ideas. I'm just going to say, it's going to be a long time. Plus, even if I do get ideas, I'll probably just forget about this account anyway considering all my focus is on my other account. **_

**_Maybe some of you, or all of you, can still be supporting me because I just can't anymore. I can't think of anything for this account. I can't even write an opening sentence. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've let you all down. But anyway, I would like to thank all of you for your support on my first two written lemons. I never knew I could write erotica that good, so thank you for helping me find another unknown talent that I surprisingly have. Also, thanks for all of the requests, all of them sounded pretty good. Just thanks for all of the support, again. It really does mean a lot to me. I'm not one of those liars that just says thanks because it's the only response. I literally mean it. Thank You. I'm heading over to my other account (slenderisbeast) until I can just think of an idea for a story-written-lemon. In my opinion, I don't like it when it's just sex. I like it when there's a meaningful story behind it. So that's why my lemons were kind of long, I actually got some questions so that's why I said that._**

 ** _Also, you guys/gals may be asking yourselves "what the hell, slender? we're giving you the ideas!" I know, I know, but I'm trying to put a story behind it because that's just who I am. I'm very storyteling kind of person, so sorry if I'm not who you want me to be. Anyway, I'm just going to wrap it all up by saying Thank You and I hope I can get some ideas so that I can see all of your heartwarming reviews, favorite, follows, P.M.'s, everything. I love you all, I'm sorry._**

 ** _Until next time. . .  
-slenderisbeast (lemons)_**


	5. I'm Starting to Get Ideas

**_A/N. Hiiiii. Jeez this is awkward. I still can't believe I'm revisiting this account after I abandoned it in August. This just seems so surreal to me for some odd reasons. I'm pretty sure, or I at least hope so, that you guys/gals have been waiting for an update for this account. Anyway, if you're a newcomer and you're kind of confused what's going on, I explained it in the chapter called "Why I've Been Away" so go read that to see why I'm talking like I've seen a ghost. Anyway, I'm just going to cut right to the chase. I've been getting some ideas. I've been getting some ideas for lemons for this account. Some of the fans have been P.M.'ing me some ideas for lemons, and I've been kind of pushing them away. I make myself look like such a prick. I'm sorry for rejecting your ideas, they were great, they really were, but I couldn't think of any idea for a story behind it. But that might be changing now._**

 ** _I've been getting ideas for some stories. Every day I would go to this account, re-read the requests and think for like an hour straight for a story behind it, but I just couldn't. It's probably the biggest writer's block I've ever had. Anyway, if you want to see some lemons, P.M. me, or just post it as a review and I'll try my best to make it into a story. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next lemon! :D_**


	6. Lemon 3: Deja Vu

**_A/N. Hello, everybody! I am FINALLY back with a brand new lemon for you fans to get excited to. I don't see how these are so fun to write but whatever, just go with the flow. Anyway, I've explained why I was gone, so I'm not gonna repeat myself, sorry if that sounded mean. This lemon wasn't requested, it's something that I've thought about. The next one is requested, though. This is a lemon with the classic duo, Lilly and Garth. This takes place in an alternate Alpha and Omega universe where the law with Alphas and Omegas didn't come into play yet. Anyway, let's hop right into the chapter!_**

* * *

 **Lemon #3: Deja Vu**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

It was a new day, a new day for everybody in the world. A day for people to get in trouble with the pack's leaders, a day for the alphas to go hunting for the whole pack, a day for couples to get down and dirty, a day for the pups to play with others, a day for the omegas to go log sledding down the steepest hills in the territory, and a day for all of the females to get into heat. It's the first week of mating season for all of the wolves in the Western Pack. It was the first day where the females will have no other feeling but lust. Lusting for the males to stick their cocks inside of them. Garth awakens to the sounds of the birds singing their favorite songs right outside of the entrance of the den. Garth lets out a deep, long, relaxing yawn and blinks his eyes a couple of times trying to get used to the bright light coming from the sky. He stretches out his front legs and his back legs and walks outside of the den to be welcomes by a cool breeze. He closes his eyes as he lets the wind run through his fur, giving him a nice, refreshing feeling inside of him. He knew what to expect today, just like every other male in the pack. 'Okay, Garth. All of the females are going to be in heat, so try and avoid them as much as possible.' Garth thought to himself as he ran down the hill and headed towards the Alpha Den to get his duties for today. As he was running through the living area, he already saw females riding the males in their dens which were considered 'private' when they really weren't.

He walked through the little caving area to get up to the entrance to the Alpha Den. Just in case if Winston and Eve were fucking, he waited outside and listened in if he could hear any moans. He couldn't. Garth walked around to the main entrance and looked into the den to see Winston just getting up very slowly and quietly. Winston didn't want to wake up Eve because of how she'll react. Winston wasn't in the mood for sex anymore, or at least not today. They got a full two weeks with horny females to go through. Once Winston was completely up, he stretched himself out, popping his old bones in the process. When the bones popped, he would make a 'please don't get up' face and look at Eve. 'It's a good thing she's always been a heavy sleeper.' Winston thought to himself as he walked over to Garth and sat down at the overlook. "Garth, what're you doing here? You know your duties." Winston asked as he stared down at the living area and watched the males fucking the females.

Garth nodded his head a little and looked to the same area where Winston was staring. He saw what he saw. Garth shook his head and almost puked in his mouth. There was this female on her period and she. . . Garth looked away. "Sorry, sir. I just wanted to know if there is a little extra I could do." Garth and Winston just looked at each other and then went back to the whole pack. He shook his head. Garth has always hated mating season, along with all of the other males. It was the only time the males didn't want sex. Sure, some did, but most of them didn't. Winston checked back on Eve and was relieved to see that she was still sound asleep. Winston sighed with relief and went back to the conversation with Garth.

"The only thing extra you need to be doing is to try and avoid the females as hard as you can." Winston said chuckling a bit after. Winston and Garth had a good laugh, but then took the comment seriously. That was true. Very, very true. The only thing about it is that it seems impossible. Sometimes the females will hide in tall grass, or bushes, hell one time even a tree and pounce on you, then start sucking your sheath once you walk right past them. One female in particular was Lilly. She is classified as an Omega, but when heat season starts she seems to be an Alpha because of her tactics. Last heat season, Garth was hunting for food, but was pounced in the middle of a field by Lilly. You already know what they started doing. Hell, this is also the only time when Omegas are quote on quote "allowed" to have sex with Alphas. 'Let's just hope for the best.' Garth thought to himself as he thanked Winston for the advice and was on his way for trying to survive the first day of mating season, again.

As Garth was passing the living area once again, he noticed Humphrey, an Omega, having sex with Kate, an Alpha. 'Lucky guy.' Garth thought as he broke into a sprint through the living area. He wanted to get out of there as fast as he could because that's where most of the females go lurking for their fucking partner. He decided to go look for some food considering his stomach started to growl as he started to sprint through the living quarters. Garth wasn't going to go on his usual route because he was afraid that Lilly was lurking near there waiting for Garth to come strolling by. He decided to go hunting where most of the Alphas don't go hunting. The Alphas don't go hunting there because that's usually where the Omegas go log sledding. They don't want to accidentally get hit by the logs going over 60mph. Today no Omega is going log sledding. They're all cowering in their dens, which never works. Garth shook the thoughts out of his head and began to try and track a Caribou's scent.

It took Garth about only a minute before he picked up a caribou's scent. He began to track the scent, stopping and looking around him every once in a while for a female. He even went to check the bushes and even above in the trees. 'You never know where she could be. . .' Garth thought to himself as he went on his way with tracking the scent. As he was getting closer to the scent, there was a sudden rustle in a bush about thirty yards away from him. Garth immediately crouched in some grass to his left and slowly crept towards the bush. He tried sniffing it out and he knew exactly what it was. It was a raccoon. The raccoon hopped right out of the bush and ran towards the river when Garth emerged from the grass. 'A raccoon definitely isn't going to fill me up.' Garth thought to himself as he tracked the caribou's scent and started heading towards the scent once again.

Five minutes passed by and he could see the caribou alone eating some grass that mother nature was providing for her. Garth smirked a little as he knew he was going to have yet again another successful hunt. His record remains undefeated. Garth has never had an unsuccessful hunt ever since he learned how to hunt. "32-0," Garth muttered to himself as he pounced onto the Caribou's neck, bit it, and watch the caribou struggle to keep its life. For humans, or at least for some of them, would be a sad sight, but Garth didn't have any regrets. This is how nature works, and he knew it. When the caribou finally fell to the ground, lifelessly, Garth immediately clenched his teeth on its antlers and started dragging it to the Western Pack's feeding grounds. He knew he might get pounced by a horny female but it's better for the pack. That's what Tony always told Garth ever since he was a pup. "Always think everything is better for the pack." That quote could be taken in any way possible, but Garth took it in a good way.

Garth just reached the feeding grounds and was surprised to see that there was no one there, especially the females. There was already a bunch of caribou there because of the other Alphas. As Garth set down his meal, he could hear the pleasurable moans from the females echoing around the atmosphere. He took a moment to think to himself at how lucky he actually was. He hasn't been "attacked" by any of the females yet, which was very surprising. 'Lucky me.' Garth thought to himself as he went to get a drink of water from the stream. As Garth was walking towards the stream, he looked up into the Alpha Den and saw Eve going up and down on something. Winston was out of view, but Garth knew what was happening. He shook his head and continued to be lost in his thoughts as he walked to the stream. Once Garth reached the stream, he scanned his surroundings, sniffed the area, and took a sip of water. As he was drinking some water, he noticed something white in a bush across the stream. He pretended not to see it, but he knew what it wanted. It wanted sex. He knew who it was, too. It was Lilly trying to use the tactic she uses every year.

As Garth continued to drink while staring at the white figure in the bush across from him. When he finished drinking, he said, "Look, Lilly. I know it's you. Just come on out." Right after Garth demanded Lilly to stop hiding, out Lilly came with lustful eyes. Garth noticed this, but decided not to push it. "Look, Lilly. We had sex last year. And I already had sex today, so can you find someone else?" Garth asked, but to no avail. Lilly giggled a bit and started to seductively bite her lip.

Lilly turned around and bent over and lifted her tail, revealing herself to Garth, again. "Oh, come on, Garth. I've been following you all day. You haven't had sex today, at least not yet." Lilly managed to say between her seductive, attractive giggles. As Garth continued to stare at Lilly's holes, he felt himself tense up. He felt his dick coming out of his sheath. Lilly noticed this. "See, you want to have sex with me. Now come here." Lilly pushed up even more. Garth did like the sight, but he didn't want to have sex today because the females weren't themselves. He liked it when the females were themselves.

"No, Lilly. Please. Tell you what, we'll fuck but after mating season. How about that?" Garth suggested. Lilly stopped bending over and looked at Garth face-to-face with some tears in her eyes. Garth saw this, but didn't feel any sort of guilt.

Lilly let some tears escape from her, but dared not to cry as much as she usually does. "B-but. It's called 'mating season' for a reason, Garth. Do you think that I-I'm not g-good enough for you?" Lilly started crying, making Garth now feel guilty. He wasn't going to point out the pack law because that would just hurt her feelings even more, and that was something that he really didn't want to do. He loved Lilly, though. He really loved her when it's not mating season. Lilly is exactly his type. They have so much in common and Garth always thought that she was such an amazing girl.

Garth sighed and walked up to her and put his paw around her while Lilly cried into his shoulder. "Come on, Lilly. You know that I love you no matter what. I'm just not ready." Garth sort of lied. He wants to be a good friend, but she's not herself. That's the reason.

All of a sudden, Lilly started to giggle and get that lustful look in her eyes. 'Shit. . .' Garth thought to himself as Lilly tackled him on the ground and held him down. "Oh, Garth. You make my pussy desire you so much. Fuck me. Fuck my brains out." Garth realized he had no other choice.

 **(Okay, here we go. The lemon starts here. So go get the lotion and tissues, boys. Go get the. . . whatever, girls. Here we go.)**

"Okay, Lilly. You got me." Garth said as he faked a smile.

Lilly smiled along with him and locked her lips with his. Lilly had no hesitation and shoved her tongue into Garth's mouth. She attacked his tongue and Garth let their tongues explore each other's mouths. While this was happening, he felt his body tense up. He felt his dick coming out of his sheath. Lilly was right on top of Garth and Garth's dick was still coming. As Lilly swapped saliva with Garth's, she felt something poke her stomach. Lilly broke the kiss. "Feels like someone is enjoying this." Garth chuckled to himself as he was starting to enjoy it. Even though Lilly wasn't herself, the feeling was just indescribable. The kiss was something that he'll always remember.

Lilly wrapped her paw around his dick, making sure her claws weren't out, and began to go up and down with her paw. Garth's fur raised and he let out a small moan from Lilly's amazing touch. Garth forgot how good her handjob was last year. And man, is she good. As Lilly was stroking Garth's dick, she leaned down and locked lips with Garth once again. Lilly sped up her pace a little, making Garth moan in Lilly's mouth. Their tongues explored each other once again. They broke the kiss and Lilly stopped stroking Garth's dick. She gently grabbed hold of one of Garth's testicles and gave it a lick. Garth pulled back his head at the amazing feeling. Garth moaned and even growled a little. He felt his dick grow even more. The knot was no evident. Lilly looked up and saw Garth's massive size. She giggled a little and went back to sucking his balls. She stopped sucking on one and placed them both in her mouth. She heard Garth's moans. She didn't stop. She let her tongue go in between and pleasure Garth even more. "O-oh my G-God." Garth let out in between moans.

Lilly stopped sucking his balls and immediately went for the dick. She licked one side of his dick from top to bottom and did the same thing to the other side. After that, she licked around the tip, making Garth shiver from all of the pleasure he was experiencing. Lilly hesitated, took a deep breath, and then started giving Garth a blowjob. She bobbed her head up and down as Garth just laid there moaning and shivering. Lilly tried to reach the knot, but was unsuccessful due to the massive size of Garth's dick. As Lilly went back to the top, Garth then grabbed Lilly head and pushed her down on her dick, helping her out at reaching the knot. Lilly reached the knot and let her tongue lick the knot, making Garth moan aloud. He's never felt that before. He absolutely loves it.

When Lilly finally took the dick out of her mouth, all of the slobber was on his dick. 'Damn, Lilly.' Garth thought to himself. Lilly then bent over in front of Garth, revealing her holes pouring with ooze. This turned on Garth even more. He felt his dick grow even more. Garth enjoyed the sight so much that he started to drool. Lilly giggled and laid on her back. "Come on, Garth. Fuck me with that massive dick of yours." Lilly pleaded as she rubbed her pussy with her paw. Garth just sat there watching. Garth watched as Lilly rubbed her pussy.

Garth positioned himself so that his dick was aligned with Lilly's moist entrance. "Okay, Lilly, you ready?" Lilly immediately nodded her head. Garth slowly entered her, making Lilly moan aloud. She loved the feeling of Garth enter her. She wanted to do this again. The first time with him felt so good that she had to do it again. Once Garth had everything in, except for the knot, he started to thrust forwards and backwards at a slow pace. Garth gripped Lilly's thighs and started to speed up the pace.

"Oh, Garth. D-don't stop!" Lilly sort of screamed in between her somewhat loud moans. Lilly, wet, tight pussy was making Garth enjoy this even more. "Damn, Lilly. You're tighter than I remember." Garth said as he was thrusting inside and outside of her, making Lilly laugh as she moaned. Garth bent over and locked lips with Lilly as he still thrusted inside and outside of her. Lilly moaned inside of his mouth and shoved her tongue down Garth's throat. Garth loved this feeling, but broke the kiss and focused on fucking Lilly. He sped up his pace, making Lilly moan even louder. "GARTH! D-DON'T S-S-STOP!" Lilly screamed out as Garth kept on fucking her.

Five minutes passed and the pair are still fucking. Lilly was still screaming out obscenities while Garth was just still fucking her at his fastest pace. Garth was planning to shove his knot into her until Lilly said, "Okay, o-okay, stop." Garth was surprised at what she said but stopped and pulled out. "Lilly, w-" "Eat me out. Eat me out RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Garth smiled and dove right in. He shoved his tongue inside of Lilly and began to explore the tight, wet area that Lilly had. As Garth was doing this, Lilly got on top of Garth and began sucking his dick while Garth was eating her out. They were both enjoying these indescribable feelings that they couldn't even talk. They could only moan. Lilly was bobbing her head up and down on Garth's dick at a pretty quick pace. She loved the taste of his meat in her mouth. She couldn't wait to do this again.

Garth was pleasuring Lilly so much that some of her fluids landed on Garth's face. He licked all of her delicious fluids from his muzzle and continued to eat Lilly out until Lilly got up and bent over. "Come on, Garth. See what's inside of door number two." After Lilly said that, Garth felt his dick grow even more. Never in his life would he expect Lilly to say something like that, but he accepted her request either way. He mounted Lilly, aligned his cock with her entrance and said, "Okay, Lilly. But if it starts to hurt, just tell me so I can stop." Lilly nodded. Garth slowly entered her, making sure he doesn't go too fast. He moaned from the feeling. It was even tighter, which felt even nicer. Once Garth was fully in, he started thrust inside and outside of her, slowly. Lilly screamed out in pleasure and begged for Garth to go faster, which he did but not too fast.

"O-oh m-my God, G-Garth, go f-f-faster." Lilly managed to say in between her moans. She loved the feeling of Garth claiming her, in both holes. Garth went even faster. Lilly quickly got used to the feeling and started to shove herself up against Garth to give him more access. As Garth was fucking her, he bit onto her neck. Not too hard, though.

"Lilly, I think I'm close." Garth said as he was thrusting in and out of her at the speed of a locomotive.

"Go ahead, Garth. I need your fluids inside of me!" Lilly screamed.

Garth did one final thrust and pushed his knot inside of her ass, making all of his cum exit and go into her ass. He released so much that some started to leak out of her ass.

 **(Sorry to say but this is where the lemon ends. If you held it all in, congratulations, you just conquered the impossible lol)**

Once they were done with their little session, they fell asleep still tied together because of how exhausted they were.

* * *

 _ **A/N. And that will conclude the lemon. How did you guys do? Did you hold it all in? If you did that is surprising lol. I know I held it all in because I already have a girlfriend that releases it for me haha. Anyway, what about the girls? How many orgasms? If none, that's not surprising at all xD. Anyway, review, favorite, follow, or all of the above. Any of which is highly appreciated!**_


End file.
